KaGoMe kAgOmE
by rosepetels
Summary: *HUMAN* Based off the creepypasta and song both by the same title. A young girl name Twilight wants to escape her nightmare but all she can do is play her Favorite game Kagome Kagome. Now her friends are apart of her nightmare and all Twilight wants to escape will she or will her blood be drawed by the mad sicnetists who want to become God? Guest star is Winged Sapphire Wolf.


ME:Thanks Sapphire for letting me use your oc's and yourself in the story.

ME:Also This story is based off a creepypasta and song both my the same name. This means I will change the story so I can make this story work and I won't use anything from world war 2 instaned I will only say war and scientists. If you have read the creepypasta then you know what i'm talking about. So I won't get reported or offend peaple. Now lets begin. Everything from the creepypasta and song goes to there owners.

**KaGoMe kAgOmE.**

**Chapter 1: The story.**

A bunch of mad scientists attempting some unbelievably literal interpretation of figure of speech. This experiment was performed promplty after a big war happened. and seems to fit in with the long line of strange experiments perfromed by scientists.

The scientists reign was famous for researchers they had. Meanwhile in Europe bunkers assembled and mansions and castles were fitted with labyrinths and dungeons which were filled with strange experiments and research notes.

Whenever the scientists found these places they often gutted, burned or otherwise destroyed and abandoned. Whenever a lab was found intact the research was often incoherent or missing or later destroyed by the scientists to pervent the Scientists from recovering any hidden data.

And thus The Scientists had the idea of having the power of **God **meaning living **Forever. **The Scientists thought there was a kill switch in the brain but they needed to test this theory.**(A/N Yeah i'm messing up but i'm trying my best)** The scientists ended up finding a orphanage in a forest in Japan the Scientists took over the Orphanage and no one could do anything The scientists were perpared for there experments and no one could help them.

"I'm scared"A young girl with pigtails in her hair with a purple kimono.

"It's okay Twilight everything will be alright"A girl came up to Twilight.

"Rarity what are they gonna do"Twilight ask in fear.

"I wish I knew Twilight"Rarity answeared.

"Well At least we can still play and sing"A girl with messed up hair came up to the girls.

"Your right. Thanks Pinkie"Twilight smiled for the frist time sense those evil scientists came along it has been 4 months sense the Scientists came along and Pinkie was just trying to make everyone happy but had to spend time with her sister.

"Girls you should be in bed"The head of the orphanage was named Celestia and she came up to the girls seeing them out of bed.

"Sorry we were talking"Twilight said.

"Celestia well it's time for bed"Celestia yawned.

"Okay night"Twilight smiled and left for her room and so did everyone else.

**The next day.**

The children were playing outside. Everychild was playing a game called **Kagome Kagome.**

The childern loved that game it was like a party game for them"Kagome Kagome when oh when will it come out in the night dawn the crane and turtle slipped who is in the front.**"(A/N I look up the lyrics)**Everychild chant but Twilight who has won Kagome Kagome."You won"Everychild sang.

"Wow Twilight Your good at this game"Rainbow smiled.

"Thanks"Twilight thanked.

"I wish I could at least win once at this game"A beatiful girl named Sapphire look at Twilight and was a little sad but yet happy that Twilight won.

"Thanks Sapphire"Twilight thanked.

"Your welcome"Sapphire smiled.

Soon the happiness was ruined when the children saw the scinetists were carrying another body to the forest the body was a 10 year old girl who was dead.

"Who died this time"Applejack ask.

"Vinyl screach"A young boy said his name was Mattphew and had a huge crash on Sapphire.

Sapphire started to pray for Vinyl she was a good friend to Sapphire. Mattphew was about to come up to Sapphire but Pinkamna and Pinkie beat him to it. And Mattphew frowned.

"It'll okay Sapphire lets think good thought"Pinkie suggested.

"Yeah she was a good friend to everybody"Pinkamna smiled.

"Thanks. You girls are always there for me when i'm upset"Sapphire smiled.

"Of course"Both Pinkie and Pinkamna said.

Twilight Look at Mattphew and came over to him"Are you upset about Vinyl to"Twilight ask.

"Yes and well... keep this a secrect"Mattphew whisperd and Twilight nodded"I have a crush on Sapphire"Mattphew whisperd in Twilight's ear.

"Really"Twilight seemed stun.

"The only problem is that I can never tell her how I feel"Mattphew whisperd.

"Rarity might help you"Twilight suggested.

"You think"Mattphew ask Twilight.

"Of course"Twilight smiled.

"Okay thanks for the advice"Mattphew thanked and went to go talk to Rarity.

**Twilight's pov.**

It's just now another orderanry day here. We play my favorite game and then someone dies. Why, Why can't I escape this nightmare someone save me. All I can do is run away from the scientists and hide till they find someone else they kill. I just want to run away but I can't all I can do is run, hide and play.

Kagome Kagome. My favorite song.

**TBC.**

ME:Hope you guys like the frist chapter remeber Sapphire and Mattphew both belong to winged sapphire wolf don't worry Crystal and Ashley you girls will be in the next chapter. The creepypasta belongs to the guy who made I can't find his name.

ME:REVEIW PLEASE.


End file.
